Discoveries
by Arona Nyree
Summary: Sequel to 'What Snow Cant Cover'. What happens with the twins and how they and Mutant X deal.
1. Sound

This is a sequel to What Snow Can't Cover and I would strongly suggest you read it first. You might stumble through this okay, but it would be worth it to read the first story before reading this one.  
  
Disclaimer: Although a girl can wish, I in no way shape or form own Mutant X or any of the characters. Michael, Mari, Will, Nicole and Alex are mine though.  
  
Part One: Sound  
  
It had been almost six months since the twins had been born and things were about what you would expect. Unfortunately the advanced aging was still in place and couldn't be reversed for another six months which meant that these twins were actually around three years in appearance. Both were bright children, though quiet for their age. Adam suspected it was because of the twin bond that they rarely spoke up.  
  
"It's time for their monthly check up Shal. Can you bring Mari and Michael down here?" Adam said into his COM ring.  
  
"Sure we'll be right down. I was going to bring Michael down anyway. He's been acting strangely and hasn't spoken or responded to me in almost a week."  
  
Adam had seen the problem but figured it was just a youthful rebellion. If Shalimar thought it was something more though, he was perfectly fine to check it out.  
  
Ten minutes later Adam found himself standing in front of his youngest charges. "How are you guys today?"  
  
"We're fine grampa. Why did you want to see us?" Mari said somewhat surprising Adam. She had been speaking for a while now and he had actually just taught her to read but he didn't remember her being that articulate the last time they spoke.  
  
"It's time for your monthly checkup Mari. How are you Michael?"  
  
Instead of getting a response though, it was like Michael didn't even hear him. Instead he got another response from Mariella, "He's fine too. Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"No I think that's all Mari, why don't you go find Emma or Will and play with one of them while your mom and I have a talk with Michael." He could see the flash of fear in Mariella's eyes as she understood what he said but she did as she was told and left. She knew what was wrong and wanted to protect Michael, not leave him.  
  
"Shal, I think there is a problem with Michael. He's never this silent and Mari's never that protective." As Michael had a stronger feral side, the roles were usually reversed in that relationship. He was fiercely protective of Mari and to see her speak up for him scared Adam.  
  
"What is it Adam? It's like he doesn't even know what we're saying most of the time."  
  
"I need to run a few tests but I have my suspicions. You said this started about a week or two ago?"  
  
"Yes, right after the children got over that virus."  
  
"Alright. Give me a few minutes to set up the tests and then we'll see what we're working with here."  
  
Thirty minutes later Adam's suspicions were confirmed and he was sitting in front of Shalimar about to explain the results, "Brennan should be here in a minute and I'll explain the results to you. I'd call for Mari too, but I suspect she already knows."  
  
After a few minutes Brennan came into the lab and sat by Shalimar, picking Michael up and setting him in his lap on the way. "What's up Adam?"  
  
"I have the results and while they may be a little unsettling, just remember that it's not the end of the world and that we will all work through this."  
  
"Adam you're really starting to scare me, what is wrong with my son?" Shalimar said reaching for Michael and holding on to him protectively.  
  
"Shalimar, Brennan, the virus that the children contracted a while back had a different effect than I realized on Michael. Because his body was changing so quickly, he wasn't able to fight off the virus. The results came back and I'm so sorry but Michael's deaf." 


	2. View of A Child

Disclaimer: Although a girl can wish, I in no way shape or form own Mutant X or any of the characters. Michael, Mari, Will, Nicole and Alex are mine though.  
  
Part Two: View of a Child  
  
"Adam are you sure?" Shalimar said quietly as she looked down at her child. "Why only Michael? If it had to do with their accelerated growth, why was he affected like this and not Mari too?"  
  
"I'm not 100 percent sure but I suspect it has something to do with the high concentration of electricity constantly flowing through her body. It must have neutralized the virus before it could do the damage." Adam said wishing he could give a better explanation.  
  
"There's nothing I can do for him medically, he's totally and profoundly deaf. The good thing is that because he started speaking before going deaf, with speech therapy, he should be able to speak again. And Shalimar; remember that you, Jesse and I all know sign language from before the others joined the team. We can begin the lessons immediately for Michael and everyone else. It's going to work out Shalimar."  
  
"I think that I need some time to work this out." Shalimar walked out of the lab still clutching Michael but forgetting Brennan.  
  
With that Adam finally looked up and saw Brennan. He had honestly forgotten about Brennan and now was very sorry. "I'm sorry Brennan, I wish there was more I could do for Michael. I should have seen the damage that the virus was doing and been able to fix it. This shouldn't have happened."  
  
"It's not your fault Adam. I know Shalimar's upset now but she'll get over it. I had a deaf friend growing up. I know that Michael will be fine, but I think I'll just leave her with him for a while. She needs to see that for herself, I can't tell her that."  
  
Adam knew that Brennan was right but he still wanted to run and make Shalimar and Michael feel better. Instead of pursuing Shalimar, Brennan went to tell the others and find Mariella.  
  
"Mari, can you come here for a minute? I need to talk to you about something important." Brennan asked his young daughter.  
  
She walked over to her father knowing what was going to be said. She couldn't look him in the eye and instead looked at her feet. When she reached her father's feet and looked up she was surprised by the look she saw. He wasn't angry, but instead scooped her up in his arms and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Mariella, did you know what was wrong with Mike?"  
  
"Yes daddy. He didn't want you to worry. He didn't want you to know. I'm sorry."  
  
"Honey it's okay. I know you were just trying to protect Michael and us but that's our job. We're supposed to protect you and Michael. Next time just promise me if something like this happens again, you'll tell us. It's important."  
  
"I promise," Mari said finally smiling. "What's going to happen to Mike now?"  
  
"Well Mari, Michael can't hear anything so we have to talk to him in a different way. You remember how grampa and I taught you to read?"  
  
"Yes," Mariella said pointedly.  
  
"Well now we're going to teach you and Emma and Will and Nic and Michael how to read in a different way. We're going to teach you how to 'read' and 'write' with your hands so you can talk to Michael and he can talk back." Brennan explained this hoping the young child would grasp what he was saying.  
  
"That sounds like fun! When do we start?" Mari asked.  
  
Brennan was amazed at how this huge moment barely changed his young daughter. He knew things were seen differently by children, especially his children, but this was amazing. Michael was going to be okay and Shalimar would see that eventually.  
  
AN: This story is set up a little different from the other in that most of this is discovering their talents and quirks. An actual event/storyline will emerge around these twins but I'm not sure if it will be in this story or in another sequel but bear with me if you will. I promise you, this will be worth it. 


	3. New Powers

Disclaimer: Although a girl can wish, I in no way shape or form own Mutant X or any of the characters. Michael, Mari, Will, Nicole and Alex are mine though.  
  
~ ~ Indicates translated sign language ~" "~Indicates translated sign language and spoken language being used simultaneously by the same person  
  
Part Three: New Powers  
  
Because the children were so young and so many of the people around them already knew sign language, Mari and Michael had it almost perfect by the end of a couple months. Emma, Nicole and Will were having a harder time but even they were catching on pretty quickly and things were starting to settle back into a normal routine.  
  
Michael and Mari appeared to be about four years old, even though it had been about eight months since their birth. Everyone who saw the two together could tell they were special. Besides the rapid growth which would be over in about four months, they projected an aura that anyone could feel.  
  
They loved playing together were rarely apart. They were in the gym playing basketball when Jesse and Brennan found them.  
  
~ It's your turn to shoot Michael ~ Mari signed before tossing the ball at her brother.  
  
~ I know, just wait a second ~ When Mari turned around to watch him shoot she saw him toss the ball up in the air. They both watched it for a second before seeing it go in. Neither realized they were being watched by Brennan or Jesse so they continued.  
  
~ I know it's a lot Mari, but I want to dunk the ball. Can you help, please? ~ Michael said looking at her with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Neither Brennan nor Jesse saw all of what Michael was signing and so they were confused when they saw Mari nod solemnly and Michael run to the back of the gym. What they saw next amazed them both. They saw Michael run towards the basket and then jump and seem to fly up to the basket and dunk the ball.  
  
When they look at Mari, they expected her to be surprised too, but she looked at it like it happened all of the time. Both adults chose this moment to enter the room but Jesse was the only one who managed to say anything.  
  
Looking at both children Jesse said and signed, ~" What just happened there? Neither of you can do that, can you? "~  
  
Both children looked and each other and started signing rapidly. As good with sign language as Jesse was, he still missed most of the exchange By the time both were finished, Brennan had found his voice.  
  
He too signed and spoke simultaneously, ~" I think you two need to tell us what's going on and then we need to go visit Adam and Mommy. "~  
  
Mari spoke up this time for the both of them, ~" We worked together Daddy. He wasn't tall enough to dunk the ball so we both worked and he was able to dunk it. "~  
  
~" Alright, it's time to visit Adam. Let's go. "~ Brennan said as he picked up Michael and motioned Jesse to do the same with Mari.  
  
Twenty minutes later they were all sitting in the lab waiting for Adam to tell them what was going on.  
  
"Adam, my children aren't psionic. They can't be telekinetic. What's going on?" Shalimar asked looking back at the children who were sitting on the lab chair having a conversation all their own.  
  
"Shal, your right. They are psionic or telekinetic. This power is tied into their elemental abilities. Mari said that she had to help Michael to dunk the ball because he couldn't do it on his own. She was right in that.  
  
"Michael's feral powers are much stronger than his electrical ones but they do exist. Mari has the opposite situation. The twins DNA is a cross of feral and elemental and this power is to offspring of that. It is an elemental power but it is the result of alterations that took place during the blending."  
  
Seeing that Brennan and Shalimar still looked incredibly confused Adam continued, "We've all seen the kind of power Mari can throw. Well the tests show that both she and Michael can not only create and throw energy, they can manipulate the energy that surrounds us.  
  
"Most people don't realize that there is always energy surrounding our bodies. Mari and Michael realize that and can manipulate it to move things, or people in this case. It appears like telekinesis, but it's not. I would guess that Mari has considerably more power and control in this area as her elemental side is dominate. She did however say that she and Michael worked together, so I think it's safe to assume that he's fairly developed with this power also."  
  
Both Brennan and Shalimar were taking in the information slowly. Brennan was the first to recover and turned to look at his children.  
  
~" You two have been hiding things from us again. Why didn't you tell us sooner? I saw what you did in there. You've known about this for a long time and didn't tell us. What do you have to say? "~  
  
~ I'm sorry Dad. We weren't really hiding it, we just didn't tell you. ~ Michael signed to Brennan and Shalimar.  
  
~" Michael. Mari. It's okay that you have these powers, just tell us if any knew ones come up alright. We've had enough surprises in the last few months. It's better if we hear them from you two instead of stumbling across them. "~ Shalimar said giving both children a hug.  
  
Adam looked at the family and smiled. He had known from day one that these twins were powerful and they were proving him right. There was no other mutant with the power that those two exhibited and from the scans in front of him, it wasn't the only other power that they had or were going to get. While normally these powers wouldn't manifest until later, Adam knew that the acceleration of their growth was also accelerating the development of their powers. If he was right, this wouldn't be the only surprise they were going to encounter in the next few years. 


	4. Genius

Disclaimer: Although a girl can wish, I in no way shape or form own Mutant X or any of the characters. Michael, Mari, Will, Nicole and Alex are mine though.  
  
~~Indicates translated sign language ~""~Indicates translated sign language and spoken language being used simultaneously by the same person  
  
Part Four: Genius  
  
"Uncle Jesse! Uncle Will! Alex is here." Mari screamed as she saw Alex walk through the doors of Sanctuary. He smiled when he saw her and chuckled to himself. It had been one year since her and Michael's birth and today he would be able to fully reverse the advanced aging. Today they would be normal children, well as normal as a new mutant could be, Alex thought.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Alex looked around. It was unusually quiet and a little disturbing. "Aren't you and Mike usually attached at the hip?"  
  
"Nicole and Emma are out shopping. Jesse and Will are in the kitchen, where else would they be? And Mike, Mom and Dad are in the lab with Adam. They're waiting for you to arrive." Mari looked up at Alex and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong calamari?" Alex didn't understand why this perfect little girl would be frowning on her birthday.  
  
"It's just that now that me and Michael will be better, you won't be coming anymore. I won't get to see you anymore and there will be nobody to call me calamari." Mari looked down at her feet and started to sniffle. Alex was the only person who called Mari by that nickname and she loved it.  
  
"What makes you think I won't be around anymore? Just because you will be all better doesn't mean I can't still come and visit every once in a while does it? Are you kicking me out or something?" Alex joked, trying to make Mari smile.  
  
"I guess not. You promise you'll still come and visit?" When Mari saw him nod and smile her face lit up immediately and she grabbed Alex's hand. As she drug him off to the lab he chuckled. "Well my little calamari, it appears you are eager to have this done with."  
  
When they entered the lab Michael immediately hopped off the table and ran to Alex. ~"Hello. I'm happy you are here."~ As Michael had begun speech therapy almost immediately after his diagnosis, he was actually getting quite good at speaking again.  
  
~"I'm happy to be here buddy. Let's get this over with so we can begin with the birthday party."~ Alex suggested scooping Michael up and putting him back on the lab chair.  
  
Within the hour both Michael and Mariella's procedures were complete and their growth rate had returned to normal. After the procedure they had a birthday party in Sanctuary before Alex had to leave again. In all it was a great day for both twins and they enjoyed all their new presents.  
  
Although the twins appeared to be seven years old physically, Adam had to run a few more tests on there mental and emotional state to fully gage where their growth had stopped at. It was not going to a fun day, but Adam figured that he could get through it.  
  
"Shal. Brennan. I need you to bring the twins down here." Adam called into his COM ring. "I need to run those test we talked about today."  
  
Five minutes later Adam watched as Michael came walking in followed by Shalimar and Mari in Brennan's arms.~"Grandpa, do we have to do more tests. We are always taking tests?"~ Michael asked before crossing his arms indignantly.  
  
~"Yes, we have to do these tests Michael. If we are going to know what to teach you and how old you are, I have to do these test."~ Although the twins were only a year old, they knew about the advanced aging and understood what he was talking about.  
  
"Fine, but lets get them over with quickly." Mari said in annoyance at the whole situation.  
  
After running a whole battery of tests that took the better part of their morning, Adam sent Mari and Michael to get lunch while he reviewed the results. What he found surprised but didn't totally shock him at all. He called the twins and their parents back into the lab to go over the results with him.  
  
~"Alright, I have some interesting news for all of you guys."~ Adam started a little tentatively, ~"Through all of the testing I've been able to place a physical age on the twins for official records. They are about eight years old which, using their actual birthday, makes their 'official' birthday as January 15, 1996."~  
  
"That is about what we thought, so what is the interesting part of these results Adam?" Brennan looked at Adam for the answer and then at his children questioningly.  
  
~"The interesting part is that their emotional age is actually that of an eleven or twelve year old and while I thought that their intellectual capacity might suffer during the advanced aging, I was wrong. I was about as wrong as I've ever been. Their intellectual capacity and level is in the genius range. If I were to start teaching them now, I would say that they could pick up the basics in about two months and begin middle and high school classes after that."~ 


	5. Classes

Disclaimer: Although a girl can wish, I in no way shape or form own Mutant X or any of the characters. Michael, Mari, Will, Nicole and Alex are mine though.  
  
~~Indicates translated sign language ~""~Indicates translated sign language and spoken language being used simultaneously by the same person  
  
Part Five: Classes  
  
Both Shalimar and Brennan looked at Adam like he was crazy."Are you suggesting we send Mari and Michael to high school?"  
  
"No, Shalimar. I'm not suggesting that at all. I think that for the time being, we should teach them hear, at Sanctuary. There are enough of us, that we could all provide a very decent education until the twins are old enough to decide whether or not they want to go to school."  
  
"Adam, I don't want to leave Sanctuary. I would miss you and all my friends. So would Michael." Mariella said as she looked at her brother. In the last month they had made friends with a couple other mutant children around their age and were really enjoying the company.  
  
~"Mari is right. I don't want to leave."~  
  
"I guess it's settled then. Mari and Michael will stay here and be home schooled for the next couple years at least. Now comes the fun part though; who teaches what?" Brennan looked at his children. Although they spent so much time together, they were very different and he wasn't sure how this was going to work.  
  
"Well, I guess it's the basics for now and in a little while, after the children decide what they want to learn, we can move to that." Adam suggested looking at the children for their approval. When he saw their heads move in unison, he immediately started putting together a teaching plan.  
  
As was planned, the twins simply learned the basics for the first few months. Adam taught them math and science, Emma and Brennan worked on English, Nicole and Shalimar did physical training and Will and Jesse worked on them with the computers. After the sixth month though, it was apparent that the children were becoming bored with their current schedules.  
  
~"Dad, I already know this. Why do I have to keep doing it?"~ Michael asked for the third time that hour. Their intellectual capacity was quickly coming into play and creating a problem for the entire team.  
  
~Alright Michael, you're right. I think it's time we all sat down and had that talk about what you guys are going to study now.~  
  
~"Cool!"~  
  
Twenty minutes later Brennan had gathered the entire Mutant X team in the dojo to have the discussion. ~"We all knew this day would come and it was made blatantly clear to me today by Mike over there. Mari and Mike are beyond the basics and we need to figure out what to do now."~  
  
"Mari, what do you want to study about. You'll still have to do English, Math and train each day but what do you want to study yourself?" Shalimar looked over at her young daughter for the answer.  
  
~"I really like working in the lab with grandpa and learning about medicine with him and Emma.~"  
  
~"And Mike, what do you want to study?"~  
  
~"I want to work on the computers more. I like the technology and want to help develop a COM ring that I can use one day."~  
  
Brennan was brimming with pride at the ambition he saw in his son's eyes. ~"I guess that means that I can take over full English teaching, Jesse and Will can work solely with Michael, Emma and Adam can do lab and medicine with Mari, and Shalimar and Nic can do training."~  
  
Everyone agreed with the suggestion and turned to look at the children for approval. When they too nodded their heads, the decision was final.  
  
After everyone had left, the twins went off to the training room and Shalimar and Brennan were left alone to talk.  
  
"I can't believe what is going on around here!"  
  
"What do you mean Shalimar? What's wrong?" Brennan could sense the unease in her voice and it concerned him.  
  
"Brennan, we just had two children eighteen months ago and now they are eight years old, more powerful than you or I, and now they are smarter than you or I. It's just a lot to take in."  
  
"Shal, we've dealt with things like this before and everything worked out alright." Brennan wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss before looking at her again.  
  
"You always say that Brennan."  
  
"I know, but I'm always right aren't I?" When Shalimar laughed and playfully hit Brennan's chest, Brennan too chuckled and pulled Shalimar in for another kiss.  
  
Both knew that the changes behind them were just a predecessor to what was coming but neither said so. Instead they simply enjoyed the comfort in one another. They knew that more was coming, but they could deal with it, together and with the children. 


	6. Mariella

Disclaimer: Although a girl can wish, I in no way shape or form own Mutant X or any of the characters. Michael, Mari, Will, Nicole and Alex are mine though.  
  
~~Indicates translated sign language ~""~Indicates translated sign language and spoken language being used simultaneously by the same person  
  
Both Chapters six and seven will take place on the same day but are focused on the twin's different events of that day. They begin at the beginning of the day and end at the end. They are more like fillers and information on Mariella and Michael. Chapter eight will pick up where Chapters six and seven leave off.  
  
Part Six: Mariella  
  
Since the advanced aging had been reversed four years ago, both twins had started maturing like normal children. They played with other children their age, and a lot with each other. As they matured though, the differences between each other and the other children were becoming more and more apparent.  
  
"Mariella Marama Mulwray what time were you in bed last night?" Shalimar scolded at her daughter.  
  
"Mom, you and I both know that you were out prowling and already know the answer to that question. I was working on something for class last night and didn't realize what time it was. It won't happen again." Mari looked at her mom with the most innocent eyes she could muster. They both knew it would happen again but Mariella could try.  
  
"Fine, just make sure your in bed by ten tonight and we'll call it even. I don't like you adopting you grandpa's sleeping habits."  
  
"You do it too you know."  
  
"I'm feral, it's in my blood. Most nights I just can't sleep." Shalimar stopped herself, knowing she didn't have to justify her actions to her own daughter.  
  
"And what does that make me? Pond Scum?" Mariella quipped back at her mother's comments.  
  
"You are only half feral, and your less dominate half I might add. You know that. You got a lot from your father including his need for sleep so I suggest you try getting some more."  
  
"Whatever, I have to get to the lab."  
  
Mari turned to walk off towards the lab. In the three and a half years she'd been studying with Adam and Emma she had become almost as smart as Adam and had already surpassed Emma. Both adults knew it but Mari was courteous and there were always things they could find to teach her.  
  
"Hey grandpa; Emma. I'm just going to start working on my project. I'll be in my lab if you need me. Just remember to knock first." Mariella turned to walk off but was stopped by Adam.  
  
"Mariella Marama Mulwray just what are you working on in there anyway. You've been really secretive the last few days and you've been neglecting your work here."  
  
"You're the second person to use my full name today. It must be something in the air. But fine if you want to know I should be done by the end of the day and then you will know what I've been up to and actually you'll find my work for the last week and the next week on you desk." Seeing Adam speechless Mariella smiled secretly and walked off.  
  
Last year for her birthday Mari had been surprised with her own lab next to the main one. The whole team had pitched in and made it completely state of the art, even better with some of the modifications that Jesse and Mike had made to the computers. Most twelve year old girls wouldn't consider that a good birthday present, but Mari wasn't most girls. She loved science, especially genetics and medicine, and was already close to being the second geneticist at Sanctuary.  
  
Anyone who walked through her lab that day was quickly shrugged off as Mari continued to work. She stopped for a short while for lunch and when she left her lab, Michael snuck in. Everyone wanted to know what Mari was up to in the lab, but they felt that it was safest to let Michael go in. If he got caught, he was likely the only one who wouldn't get shocked, literally. When Mari was surprised or angry, her electricity flowed freely, especially at the person who surprised or angered her.  
  
What he saw surprised him. She had shut off and locked most of what she was working on but he did see one thing, his own DNA. What was she doing with that? Michael wondered but knowing she's be returning soon, he left without further investigation.  
  
Mariella did return and continued working until the early afternoon when she had found what she was looking for.  
  
"It's there. I was right, I think. All I have to do is test it now," Mari said before hitting the button that could change her brother's life forever. 


End file.
